Ryutarou Oyama
Ryutaro Oyama, commonly referred to by his title of Branch Chief, is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. He is the Dragon Empire Branch chief. He is said to be a strong Vanguard Fighter who uses the Narukami Clan, and is a "Narukami Clan Leader". Background Being the boss who manages the whole Dragon Empire branch... is what his job is supposed to be, but he always leaves most of the jobs to his first subordinate, Mamoru, while he, himself is a free man who is passionate about vanguard fights. Despite that, Mamoru and the other employees from the Dragon Empire branch have a deep respect for his gentle personality and his fathomless strength. He enjoys cos-playing as "Vangarou" which he often does to avoid his job and fight against interesting opponents. According to Mamoru he's an incredibly powerful fighter, but always adjusts himself to his opponent's level to ensure he can enjoy the fight. Biography Anime Ryutaro is first seen at Dragon Empire dressing up as Vangarou to avoid work. He runs into Chrono, who helps him when he falls. As a "reward" Ryutaro challenges Chrono to a fight. Then, Mamoru catches him yells at him to get back to work. So, Ryutaro ran away with Chrono and Mamoru sent out a quest to capture "Vangarou". As they flee from the resulting mob, Vangarou takes Chrono into a secret passage. Once they were alone, "Vangarou" challenged Chrono again, but Chrono tricked him into taking off the costume by saying that he wanted to fight a human. Ryutaro brought Chrono to the Branch's G.E.A.R.S. to commence the fight, but they were interrupted by Mamoru who forced Ryutaro to get back to work. In episode 16, Ryutaro held a festival in which the main event was the chance to fight Mamoru Anjou in a 3-on-1 fight. When Team TRY3 was struggling to get Chrono to Grade 3, Mamoru requested that Ryutaro create an official Dragon Empire quest to help them. He agreed. During the Regional tournament he commented that he hates watching Kanzaki fight and his "victory is everything" ideology. When the Dragon Empire clan leaders held a meeting to discuss the United Sanctuary's actions, Ryutaro proposed that they hold a meeting of the Branch Chiefs. When Team TRY3 heard about this, they tried to get the clan leaders to hold off the meeting so they could show the United Sanctuary that Vanguard is fun. While the other clan leaders called this childish and refused, Ryutaro challenged Chrono in order to see how serious he was. When Chrono used Chrono Dragon Nextage, Ryutaro stopped the fight because he saw that Chrono was indeed serious. However, he still refused to stop the meeting of the Branch Chiefs. However, it would not take place until Monday, giving TRY3 enough time to fight Team Demise. Trivia *Despite Ryutaro's first appearance in Cardfight Vanguard!! G, his name is not revealed until episode 40. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Narukami Deck Users Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters